


A Whole New Meaning

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2006:</p>
<p>Sam gets cheeky and the Doctor misuses his sweets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and this was the result. Tricky to rate, this one. A bit more than general, but not really "teen and up"...
> 
> P.S. Eight's not angry at the end, he's in more of a "shaking his head and chuckling", slightly embarrassed mind frame...

The Doctor was fiddling with the T A R D I S controls and Sam was in his reading chair, attempting to read. She kept being interrupted by the Doctor's constant muttering and groaning. Every so often she gave his back a scowl. Apparently finished, he turned to look at her.

"Well, that's in order." Sam didn't care what was in order, she was simply glad he was done with all his mutterings. "Sam?"

"Yes?" She said rather grumpily, thinking she was never going to get this book finished.

"How would you like to go into the library and see a film?"

"Oh, why not?" She'd finish her book at bedtime and a film did sound good.

"Wonderful!" He turned to the T A R D I S data banks on the console. "What would you like to see? Something old...something new..."

Sam grinned somewhat cheekily, "Something borrowed..." She paused. "Something blue?"

"S A A A A M !!!!"

She ducked as a bag of humbugs whizzed past her head.

The End


End file.
